


Damian Needs Help. Tim Would Provide, Except He's An Ass.

by disgusting_horny_bitch



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Bondage, Crying, Dacryphilia, Gags, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgusting_horny_bitch/pseuds/disgusting_horny_bitch
Summary: Tim has to go save Damian. From some thugs. How pathetic can he get? But when he gets to the warehouse Damian's tracker is in, he's greeted by a surprise.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	Damian Needs Help. Tim Would Provide, Except He's An Ass.

**Author's Note:**

> 2/3s of this is from September and I don't know why I didn't finish it then. It's decent imo.

Tim dropped down through the skylight at the top of the building. Damian had gotten himself captured, and apparently had been left stuck in this warehouse. Whoever did this must’ve had something wild to be able to keep Damian of all people properly restrained. 

Tim wrinkled his nose at the stench coming from the inside of the structure. It smelled like sweat and--ew--sex. He really hoped that anyone left in here was modest. Slinking carefully through the building, he eventually came close to where Damian’s tracker was located. He rounded the corner and was met with the sight of Damian, looking very frustrated and very embarrassed. 

Although, that wasn’t all he was. His Robin costume was in practical shreds, his utility belt swung over a crate within his line of sight, and his boots and gloves discarded elsewhere. Inside his mouth was a spider gag, keeping his jaw wide open, and causing saliva to pool on the floor below him. He was chained to the floor, his hands encased in some sort of bondage cuffs or something, making it impossible for him to use his fingers. He was on his knees, face down, ass up, a large collar around his neck restraining his head movement. His mask was on, but his face was dripping cum, obscuring most of the green material. The skin that Tim could see looked flushed, even with his dark skin tone, the red shone through proudly. Tim was mostly behind Damian, and although Damian was probably aware of his presence, he most likely wasn’t entirely sure that it was Tim. Tim walked up behind Damian, noting the presence of a cockring on Damian’s cock, and examined his wrecked ass. Nevermind about the hoping people were modest thing. 

Like his face, Damian’s ass was covered in cum, his asshole sluttily dripping it, his hips shifting out of discomfort. Damian’s cock stood at attention, dripping precum with its head beautifully flushed much like the rest of his body. Tim tentatively rested his hand on Damian’s ass, feeling his well-muscled cheeks and appreciating the slight softness to them. Damian leaned into the touch, as a satisfied-sounding sigh escaped him. 

Tim leaned over Damian, bringing his mouth up to his ear. 

“Is this what you want Demon-brat?” he whispered, causing Damian to start thrashing as best he could, trying to get away from Tim. “Is this what you need?” Tim teased the rim of Damian’s asshole. “To be fucked by tens of strangers? To be railed until you  _ Can’t _ .  _ Fucking. Walk? _ ” Damian was tearing up now, but Tim was far too horny to stop. “I bet you imagine it all the time on patrol. Imagine yourself bouncing up and down on someone’s cock. On Clark’s cock. On Bruce’s cock. On  _ Dick’s  _ cock.” Tim slipped a finger into Damian’s well-lubricated hole. “I mean, does it matter to you? I think you’d be satisfied by any old cock, as long as it’s in your ass.” Damian whimpered at that, trying to shift his weight forward. Tim brought his other hand up to Damian’s face, unhooking the gag enough to wrench it off of Damian’s face and throw it across the room. Tim slipped another finger into Damian, curling them, looking for that perfect spot. 

“No…” Damian whined weakly, his voice raspy. Tim knows it’s because he’s been facefucked. Because he’s had his face shoved into the pubes of a stranger, because he’s been made into nothing more than a sex toy. 

“I think...” Tim slipped another finger into Damian, earning another whimper from the boy. “That you...” Tim finally found Damian’s prostate, teasing it consistently with the fingers he has in him. “Aren’t good for anything...” Tim lined up his cock, pressing the head into Damian’s hole. “Except...” Tim squeezed Damian’s asscheeks. “This!” Tim groaned as he thrusted into Damian, the chains around his brother’s wrists jingling as he started to pick up the pace. “You’re so pathetic, you know that?” Tim gunted, his hips snapping into Damian’s. 

“I’m...not!”

“You are. And you know it. How would Ra’s and Talia think of you if they saw you now? On your knees, ruined, taken down and humiliated by some thugs? By  _ me? _ ”

“No!”

“ _ What would  _ Bruce  _ think? Seeing you on your  _ knees  _ like some common whore? _ ” Tim whispered. 

“No! He--”

“Think about how  _ disappointed  _ he would be. You, his blood son, easily subdued by the most basic of foes. He’d probably think it fitting how you were humiliated.”

“No, he’s not--” Damian sobbed.

“Not what? Not ignorant enough to accept you? Not blind enough to ignore your flaws? Not deaf enough to not hear your  _ pathetic little whimpers  _ and  _ ignore them? _ ” 

“No!” Damian protests. “No, no!” he wailed. Tim wrapped his hand around Damian’s cock, stroking the stifled thing, making Damian shiver and his hole tighten. Damian sobbed again as Tim continued to pound into him, his wrists and ankles red from the jostling chains and his skin blooming with more hickeys as Tim sucked love bites into his back. He mumbled something, catching Tim’s attention.

“What was that, Baby Bat?”

“Please...”

“Hm?”

“Please let me...”

“What was that, Kitten? Louder. It’s hard to hear out over the,” Tim thrusted roughly into Damian, causing a loud squelching sound, “noise.”

“Please let me cum!” Damian choked out, shaking underneath Tim. His cries dissolved into a flurry of sobs, usually heart-wrenching sounds pouring out of his mouth. 

“So  _ desperate _ . So  _ needy _ . I told you that you were a whore. Not good for anything but taking cock, Baby Bat. Maybe if you beg some more, I’ll let you cum. Maybe.” 

“Tim,  _ please. _ Let me  _ cum _ .”

“Call me Master.”

“ _ Master _ , please! Let me cum, let me cum, let me cum!” Damian said hurriedly as Tim relished in the  _ control _ . In the absolute  _ satisfaction _ of being able to make Damian fall apart. He slipped off the boy’s cockring and sped up his thrusts, quickly bringing whines and whimpers out of Damian along with the surprising occasional, “Thank you, Master,” that sent a jolt right down to his cock. His Kitten was  _ thanking him _ . Damian let out a particularly loud keen and started to jerk a bit, sobbing through his orgasm. Tim fucked into his ass, once, twice, three more times before emptying his load in the boy’s wrecked ass. 

“Such a good Kitten for Master,” he purred into Damian’s ear. “Such a good Kitten.” Damian’s sobs continued to ring out in the warehouse. Oh what a night they would have. 


End file.
